


Moon

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Elemental Magic [1]
Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Night is Lucas' time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon

Lucas stretched as the cool breeze brushed against him. He stood on the top of the hill, literally in his element, the moon bathing his skin in silver light, making it even paler than normal. His hair and eyes sharp patches of deepest black, standing out in the moonlight, in stark contrast to his milky skin. He stretched again, breathing deeply. The feel of the chilled air on his heated skin delighted him and he laughed out loud as his familiar swooped and soared on the currents circling the hill. This was *his* element, his time. Time to revel in the power and wildness of his element. He was one with the air and free to soar.


End file.
